I am Number 4
by superbatman990
Summary: Based on the movie I am number 4. Duncan goes to a new school in paradise not really and meets Courtney Harte,but Duncan isn't normal cause he is number 4.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM NUMBER FOUR**

Pinprick the velvet-black sky that screeches over a wet sleeping jungle. A fingernail moon silvers the whispering canopy while gentle tendrils of stream rise.

_Jungle (night)_

A camera drifts across the eternity of treetops until it finds a bungalow. It's 20x20 square,with a wraparound porch and simple wooden shutters. The structure is hidden in clearing that's been crudely hacked out of the sweaty wilderness.

_Hut (night)_

Two beds draped in mosquito nets sit on opposite sides of the space. A teen boy sleeps in one and a middle-aged man lies in the other. Their ebony skin glistens in the swampy heat. The numbing throb of insects fills the silence until the door softly rattles. The teen's eyes fly open. Fear grips his face as he looks over at the man,who is now upright and awake. They hold their breath,listening oven the drumming rattle. It's loader this time. Unmistakable. The teen watches as the man pulls a crystal-handled dagger from under his pillow and stealthily creeps to the door. The man cautiously leans in and peers through the bamboo slats.

What he sees:The empty porch. No sing if life. Relieved,he turns back,opens his mouth to speak when his face confronts. He looks done and sees the tip of a serrated metal blade protruding from his chest. As the sword is viciously protracted through the door, the man meets the Teen's haunted eyes and whispers his last,desperate word...

Middle-aged man:"Run!"

_Jungle(Night)_

The teen's naked feet pound the hot,wet earth as he sprints through the maze of the trees. Flecks of moonlight ricochet off the crystal pendant that dangles round his neck. He moves impossibly fast. Faster than any human could. A monstrous howl echoes as something otherworldly catches his scent and begins thrashing in pursuit. The teen's face tightens with dread and the shouts of his pursuers hammer his ears. He doesn't look back,willing himself off the edge a 100-foot wide ravine! God shot looking down as the teen leaps across the abyss. He kicks the air as he arcs and finally touches down on the opposite lip. Chest heaving,he sees the hideous silhouette of a hulking beast. It's called a Piken and skitters to a stop on the other side. It utters a chilling banshee wail of frustration. Relieved,the teen turns to make an escape when a hand wraps around his throat. He is effortlessly hoisted by a towering man with skin as cold as pale as alabaster. This is a mogadorian. He wears a long red coat of commander. We catch the briefest glimpse of his cruel magenta eyes as they scan the geometric symbol engraved on the teen's pendant. Silhouetted against the giant jungle moon,he triumphantly raises a sword. It serrated blade ignites with silver flame as it sweeps towards the teen, The boy's death cry echoes as the camera zeroes in on the pedant that glows brilliant-bright.

The same symbol. It glimmers to life on the ankle of another teen 10,000 miles away. His name's Duncan and he's in the middle of a wild jet-ski race with two buddies.

_Big Rine Key,Florida,USA_

The trio crisscrosses the turquoise sea shale rages on the beach.

Duncan makes a kamikaze move,whips his jet ski past his opponents and victoriously pumps his fist. But his moment of triumph is cut short. His face comforts in agony as he feels the symbol searing into his skin. As he leans forward to grip his ankle,he cartwheels off the jest ski and viciously body-slams across the water.

_Underwater (Day)_

Duncan stumbles through the surf and collapses onto the sand,clutching his ankle. He rolls onto his side as a crowd of partying teens gather. A blond girl leans down to help.

Blond girl:"Duncan,what wrong?Dis you break your ankle?"

But as she turns him over,she sees the light leaking from between his fingers and reels back.

Blond girl:"Oh my god."

He stares up into the crowd's fearful faces,then staggers to his feet and takes off running.

_Interstate (day)_

The busy road runs parallel to an expanse of ancient pines. Through the tree,we catch the shutter image of a figure outrunning the hurtling vehicles.

_Coastal Forest (day)_

Trees whip past as Duncan sprints down a sandy park. The pendant that knocks against his chest was carved by the same hand as the African Teen's,but the symbol is unique. He peels off to the right and bursts out into a long drive. A stilt house sits at the end. It's cake frosting pink and is built right on the edge of a coral-white beach.

_stilt house (day)_

The door flies open and Duncan stands on the threshold. Chris looks up from his bank of laptops that scroll with news feeds. He is decades older than his suntanned face betrays and you'd be way off if you guessed his accent was french.

Duncan:Number 3 is dead.

Chris' eyes narrow with urgency. He is immediately on his feet,he kneels at Duncan's side and studies the symbol on the teen's ankle. It has stopped glowing but is painfully raw. Directly below this fresh wound are two other geometric brands. They are the same size,but each symbol is subtly different. Time has transformed them into raised,snake-shocked teen. Chris' penetrating eyes look up at the shell-shocked teen.

Chris:Did anybody else see this?

Off Duncan panicked nod...

_Bedroom (day)_

A gecko skitters across the ceiling,its glossy black eyes watch as Duncan frantically stuffs his clothes into a duffel bag. The walls are bare. No photos,no posters,no personality. Chris enters,holding a crate of computer cables.

Chris:Taillights in five we can't carry-

Duncan:-We burn. I know the drill.

_Stilt house (day)_

Tight on a box. It;s exquisitely carved and inlaid with an intricate geometric design.

Chris carefully hides it under the driver;s sea of an old Jeep Wagoner. It's the kind with wooden trim. He looks at Duncan who feeds homework assignments into a roaring fire.

Chris:Time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am Number ****four**

_chapter 2_

__Duncan clicks the SIM card from his cell phone,snaps it in two and drops it into the fire. Bitter,he takes one last look at the glittering azure sea,then climbs into the Jeep. As the engine HUMS to life,camera follows the gecko. It darts up the fender,squeezes into the jamb of the trunk,and Houdinis into the vehicle with a flick of its tail.

**Causeway-dusk**

****The Jeep powers across the long elevated bridge. The dying sun tints the clouds and the sky in violent apocalyptic hues.

Duncan- (Thinking) This is the part I hate the most. The running. But it's the only thing in my life that's real. the rest is a lie. My name. My birthday. Even Chris. People think he's my father. He's not. His job is to keep me alive.

**Jeep-night**

****Chris' eyes scan the rear view,on constant vigil. The speedometer never brushed past 60. Duncan has his head against the window,brooding,listening to an iPod.

Duncan-(Thinking)We are hiding from the Mogoadorians. A brutal race that wiped out our entire planet,Lorien.

**Used-car lot-day**

****Plastic flags whip overhead. Duncan leans against a silver SUV and watched Chris negotiate with the dealer.

Duncan-(thinking)Only nine children escaped the genocide. We were each given a number and sent here to hide. I don't know where the others are. I only know when one of them is murdered.

**Bathroom-night**

****Duncan sits on the edge of the bathtub. He gently unwraps the bandage that covers his ankle and fearfully inspects the neat scab that has formed over the wound.

Duncan-(thinking)I got the first scar when I was eight. I woke up screaming. We lived in Vermont. The second was on a Tilt-a-whirl at a fair in michigan. I was 12. Yesterday was the third.

His finger traces the line of the other two scars.

**Interstate-day**

****The lush tropical landscape has browned into flat,dormant farmland. The silver SUV charges through the bleak monotony.

Duncan-(thinking) Because of the spell our Elders cast,the Mogs can only kill us in order. That's the reason I've survived this long. But our enemy is relentless.

**SUV-night**

****Duncan is asleep with his earphones on. Chris glances over,his mask of certainty momentarily slips. He looks like a soldier heading into a battle he knows he cannot win.

Duncan-(thinking)Now their hunt has turned to me. I am number 4.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am number four**

_chapter 3  
_

**Rest stop Diner-night**

****A tired neon sing illuminates the big rigs that rumble past,headed to destinations.

Duncan sullenly stares at a stack of untouched pancakes. Chris slides into the booth,all business.

Chris-Florida's clear. I sent a letter to the school and there's nothing in the papers.

Duncan-I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Chris keeps going,passes an envelope across the table.

Chris-new IDs.

Duncan pulls out his birth certificate,reads the name.

Duncan:Just when I think you can't get any less original,you lower the bar.

Chris-I'm not interested in originality. I'm interested in untraceable. There are 335,321 John Smiths in the United States.

Duncan looks at him,then abruptly gets up and storms away. Chris drops a $20 on the table and calmly heads after him.

**Arcade-night**

****A row of ancient arcade games blink. Duncan angrily stabs the buttons of a Space Invaders machine as Chris approaches. They are alone. Duncan's eyes never leave the video screen.

Duncan-It's been long since that last scar.

Chris-You got lulled into a false sense of security. That's my fault.

Duncan struggles to keep his fingers in temper check.

Duncan-I liked Florida. I liked having friends. I liked feeling normal.

Chris' face softens with paternal compassion.

Chris- wish that you could have a normal life - but you can't.

Only now does Duncan turn and face him. His eyes blaze with frustration.

Duncan-Then why fake it? Why not just go hole up in the wilderness.

Chris-That's exactly what Number 3 did.

Duncan looks at him,confused. Chris pulls up an article on his iPhone and hands it to Duncan.

Chris-It's from an African news site. A man and his son went missing two nights ago. The locals think they were taken by strange beasts.

Duncan understands the implication.

Duncan-Piken

Chris-The mogaorians are natural-born hunters. Blending in is our best protection.

Duncan-So we just keep moving from town to town?

Chris-Until I say otherwise - yes.

Duncan waits as a trucker passes through the room. His voice softens but never loses its intensity.

Duncan-I want to be from someplace,Chris.

Chris-You are.

Duncan-Lorien's your home,I don't even remember it.

Duncan's voice rubs Chris the wrong way.

Chris-Like it or not,it's your home too. You have a responsibility to those who died.

**SUB-night**

****Chris and Duncan climb in.

Duncan-I want to say in where we live.(Off Chris' face)You already picked it,didn't you?

Chris revs the engine to life.

Chris-cheer up,you're going to be living in Paradise.

A frigid sheet of rain pounds the sign that's planted on the side of this narrow stretch on rural silver SUV streaks past,its wipers working overtime. It kicks up a spray as it speeds down Main Street. The dinky storefronts are garishly decorated for Halloween.

**Woods-day**

****The leaves are washed in a thousand shades of gold. The SUV barrels along the drive that twists through the woods.

**SUV-day**

Chris pulls up in front of a small house. It sits by itself,surrounded by trees. Water sluices off the weather worn garage in the yard behind it. A woman steps out of a minivan.

Duncan-She looks perkier than the Realtor in Florida.

A warm smile graces her round face and she's clutching a fruit basket. For the record,she is called Bridgette.

Chris-What's your name?

Duncan-John Smith

Chris-Where are you from John?

Duncan-Arizona

Chris-Why did you move the paradise?

Duncan-Because you're an asshole.

Duncan waits for a reaction but doesn't get one..

Duncan-Because my dad needs peace and quiet to research his book.

Chris nods and smiles wryly.

Chris-This is a lot easier when you were 12.

**house-day**

****The front door swings open and Bridgette proudly escorts Chris and Duncan inside.

Bridgette-Here we are. Home sweet home.

They scan the faded interior. The place is in desperate need of a makeover. A grandfather clock pensively ticks at the end of the hall. Bridgette remains relentlessly optimistic.

Bridgette-first impression?

Chris-It's perfect,

Bridgette places the fruit basket on the dining table and begins turning on the lights.

Duncan-That's one word for it.

Stewing, Duncan exits into the hall with his duffel bag. Bridgette reads the strained dynamic.

Bridgette-I fell your pain. I have a daughter his age. Apparently, I ruin her life on daily basis.

Duncan steps back in,holding a sun-faded poster featuring NFL great Bernie Kosar.

Duncan-The guy was covering a hole in my wall.

Bridgette's cheek blush with annoyance.

Bridgette-I told the handyman to patch that before you arrived. I'm so sorry.

Chris is all charm,gently leads her to the front door.

Chris-Don't worry about it.

She nods,grateful.

Bridgette-We'll knock it off the rent. Keep the poster,Bernie Kosar beings good luck in the Buckeye state.

**House-night**

****The rain has stopped. The wind Rustles the trees. John lifts out the last box. As he closes the trunk,he doesn't notice the hitchhiking gecko hotfoot out.

**Living room-night**

Chris is busy setting up his computer station. Duncan jumps the box on the floor.

Duncan-That's the last of them. I'm hitting the sack.

Chris-I need a new photo first.

Duncan crosses and stands against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am number 4**

_chapter 4_**  
**

Chris-say paradise.

Duncan gives him a withering look. Chris flashes off a shot. The camera is cabled to one of the laptops. The image of Duncan pix elates onto a digital grid and a face-recognition program begins to map his facial structure.

Chris-I've imputed the new search words:Daniel Jones. Big Pine Key. Sunset High school. You think of any others?

Duncan-Yeah,this place sucks.

Chris swivels to face him.

Chis-If there's a story or picture of you on the internet,the program will find it. Our enemy doesn't know who you are - I want to keep it that way.

Duncan nods,knows he's being a jerk.

Duncan-Sand dollar Beach,that's where we were jet skiing.

Chris types it in when something scratches at the door. Their heads instantly turn towards the sound. Tense silence. Slow push in on the door as another scratch echoes. Chris is on his feet. He flicks off the lights and silently signals Duncan to retreat down the hall. With the cool air of an assassin,Chris unzips a duffel bag and pulls out a sleek crystal-handled dagger. As he steps closer to the door...

**Duncan's bedroom-night**

...Duncan crouches in the dark,clutching a baseball bat. Suddenly,the light in the bedroom buzzes back on. He holds his breath as the door swings open. He looks and is relieved to see Chris.

Chris-I found our intruder - he's a little small for a Mogadorian.

At that moment,A beagle slips between Chris' legs. It cocks its head,studies Duncan's face,then pads foreword and licks his cheek.

**Kitchen-night**

The god greedily laps a bowl of milk.

Duncan-He's starving,doesn't have any collar or tags.

Chris-Must have been dumped.

Duncan-You know,another pair of eyes and ears watching the house wouldn't be a bad thing.

Chris considers the request,nods. Duncan playfully ruffles the dog's head.

Chris-What are you going to call him?

Duncan- Since I need all the luck I can get - how about Bernie Kosar?

**living room-morning**

Duncan enters,dressed in black,ready for his first day of school. He dumps his backpack on a chair. Chris places a plate with an omelet and perfectly browned hash browns in front of him.

Duncan-Wow. You outdid yourself. What's up?

Chris lifts a red backpack into view. Duncan stares at it.

Duncan-i already have a backpack.

Chris- This one has five days of rations,spare clothes,cash and a hand held GPS. Keep it with you at all times.

Duncan-Chris,come on.

Chris-Game's changes. You're in the cross hairs now. You have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. With or without me.

Duncan stares at the backpack,takes in this new realty. He pushes the plate away,snatches the backpack and heads out the door. Chris stares at the omelet,tastes a pinch of hash browns,then puts the plate on the floor on his way out. It takes Bernie 2.5 seconds to race over and start to eat.

**Paradise high school****-day**

Jack-o-lanterns stare out from the Halloween block party banner strung across the red brick facade. Chris drives away. Duncan slides the red backpack onto his shoulder when he hears a familiar bark. He turns and is surprised to find Bernie Kosar. The little dog is sitting by the flagpole wagging his white - tipped tale. Duncan crosses to him,Baffled.

Duncan-Bernie,what the hell..were you hiding in the car?

he scoops the dog into his arms.

Female-Hey,I was about to take a picture of the little guy.

Duncan turns and finds Courtney Harte. She's his age and is holding an old 35mm Nikon. There is something about her unforced beauty that is instantly enchanting. Duncan shuffles,uncharacteristically nervous.

Duncan-he's not supposed to be here.  
(To Bernie)Go home. Now.

Bernie hops out of his arms and obediently runs towards home,

Courtney-He's really well-trained. How long have you had him?

Duncan turns away.

Duncan-Sorry about your shot.

Courtney-No worries.

He begins walking towards the entrance.

Courtney-You just moved into the house on Old Mill Road. It's John,right?

Duncan swings back,concerned.

Courtney-don't worry,I'm not stalking you. My mom said she rented it to a guy with a son my age. Since I know every other face on this quad,that had to be you. I'm Courtney.

He nods.

Courtney-Where are you from?

Duncan-Someplace warmer.

Courtney-I don't think that qualifies as an actual answer.

Duncan-I need to register.

She raises her camera to snap a shot of him.

Duncan-Whoa. What are you going?

Courtney-Capturing your first day,even though you're technically six weeks late.

Duncan-Please don't point that at me.

Courtney-Afraid the camera's going to steal your soul?

She lifts the viewfinder to her eye,adjusts focus. Annoyed,he covers the lens with his hand.

Duncan-What's your problem? I said no.

Courtney-It's only for the yearbook.

Duncan regains his composure.

Duncan-I'm not into having my picture taken. Sorry.

As he heads away,Courtney watches,intrigued. Camera tracks to reveal Justin Jayne monitoring the encounter. He's the star quarterback and his chiseled jaw tenses with jealousy.

**Paradise high school-day**

Loaded with textbooks,Duncan instinctively bows his head as he passes the black eye of a hall security camera and steps to a locker. He reaches for the combination lock when a backpack viciously sideswipes him. the textbooks scatter across the checkerboard linoleum. Duncan sees the culprit is Justin Jayne,who offers him a taunting grin. Duncan fights his urge to react and watches as Justin struts over to his posse of jocks.

Voice-Welcome to paradise,irony not included.

Duncan looks at the teen standing two lockers down. He;s got a battered skateboard tucked into his backpack and wears an Army surplus jacket. This is Cody Goode - genius by birth,slacker by choice. He nods after Justin.

Cody-His name's Justin Jayne. Quarterback,sheriff's son,he's three years into the best sour years of his life.

Duncan begins retrieving the fallen books. Cody helps.

Cody-Do yourself a favor - stay off his radar.

Duncan-Didn't know i was on it.

Cody-You were talking to Courtney Harte.

Duncan-She was talking to me.

Cody-Justin and Courtney have been exclusive since freshman year.

Duncan looks down the hall and sees Justin wrap his arm around Courtney's shoulder.

Cody-If there's another guy in her airspace,he shoots them down. You got a warning shot.

Duncan piles the books into his locker.

Duncan-Maybe I'll fire back next time.

Cody-Look,you're new,so let me tell you how things work in this misnamed backwater. Football players are gods - the rest of us are mere mortals. If you want to survive,keep your head down and don't make waves.

Duncan-You sound like my dad.

Cody-Obviously a wise man.  
I'm Cody by the way.

Cody extends his hand. Duncan doesn't take it.

Duncan-Thanks for the download.

As he slams his locker shut...

**Football stadium-day**

It's an impressive structure with wraparound bleachers. The Junior gym class jogs around the track. Duncan hangs in the middle of the pack,with his hoodie up,blending in. They pass the girls who are stretching up on the pristine field. Courtney's eyes drift towards Duncan. the coach blows a whistle.

Coach-Alright,people. Let's hit the gym.

The assembled teens groan and fan off towards the mouth of the tunnel that stares out from the base of the bleachers.

**gym-day**

Duncan emerges from the tunnel via a door by the stage. Some of his classmates are on the court,passing and dribbling.

Coach-Okay,half court,three on three. Girls have this basket,boys have that one.

Two simultaneous games are in progress. Duncan sits on the sidelines waiting his turn. He avoids eye contact with Courtney who is sitting in a shadow of the basket. however,he does notice Justin Jayne enter and approach her.

Coach-New kid,you're up. Show me what you got.

Duncan steps onto the court and waits for the ball to come his way. He steals a glance and sees Courtney and Justin arguing. A blur of orange. Duncan swings back and catches the ball. Just as he shoots,he's distracted by Courtney's upset shot goes wild,missis the basket but hits the glass backboard with such force the it and Courtney are inadvertently forced to separate as shards rain down. All eyes turn to Duncan,who's annoyed at his momentary lapse. Teens hoot. The coach blows his whistle.

Coach-Enough! Hit the showers!(To Duncan)LeBron,grab a broom.

As the gym empties,Duncan looks over and catches Courtney watching him. Off this silent exchange..

**House-day**

The intricately carved box is clutched in Chris' hands. He heads down the hall and stops in front of his grandfather clock. Its tarnishes pendulum sways. He unlocks the glass panel and slots and slots the Box out of sight behind the clock's brass face. Satisfied with the hiding place,he locks the front and takes the key. When he turns back,he finds Bernie Kosar. The dog is studying him with his head cocked.

Chris-Let's keep this out little secret.**  
**

**Cafeteria-day**

****Duncan joins the line. He sees Courtney sitting by herself,inspecting a photographic contact sheet. He view is blocked by Cody. Duncan rubs his hands which are oddly sweaty.

Cody-First day here and you're already destroying school property(That sounds like Duncan). So much for not making waves.

Duncan moves past him and grabs a tray. He's flushed and his face is now hot and red.

Duncan-It was an accident.

Cody-I hear the real spectator sport was Justin and Courtney's blowout.

Duncan wipes his brow,distracted.

Cody-Dude,you okay?

Duncan-Fine.

At that moment,Justin Jayne and his buddy,Alejandro,cut in front of them. Annoyed,Duncan taps Justin in the shoulder.

Justin-You got a problem?

Duncan-Line starts back there.

Justin-football players get priority.

Duncan-Where's that posted?

Justin-Unwritten rule.(re:Cody)  
I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't tell you.

Cody puts his hands up and backs away. Justin smirks at Duncan.

Justin-If you don't know your place around here,things can get rough.

Duncan hold his ground.

Duncan-In that case,I guess I better ask you where I should sit. I was thinking about grabbing that chair next to your girlfriend.

In a flash of anger,Justin whips up his tray,hemmers it into Duncan's chest,knocking him to the floor.

Justin-You want to talk trash? Let's see you get back up.

Duncan tries to stand,but suddenly overcome with a wave of pain. He looks down at his hands and is alarmed to see light blooming from his palms! He quickly balls them into fists,extinguishing the light from view.

Justin-Get up!

Silence has fallen. Still clenching his fists,Duncan rises and stumbles out into the hall. Off Courtney's concern as she watches him exit...

**House-porch-day**

****Chris is on a ladder,adjusting a hidden surveillance camera above the front door,when Bernie starts barking. It's an anxious,urgent bark.

**House-day**

****Chris steps inside and sees the dog is barking at the grandfather clock. A shaft of white light blooms from within. The shadow of the swaying pendulum cuts across Chris' face. As he sprints for the door..

**Paradise high-day **

****Disoriented,Duncan staggers down the hall. Cody catches up.

Cody-Dude,hold up!

Duncan leans against the wall,keeping his hands out of sight.

Cody-you look like crap. I'll get the nurse.

But as Cody runs off,Duncan heads in the other direction.


End file.
